


.

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, but who doesn't, logan hates life, roman's a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “My body hates me,” Logan groaned, rolling over. “And I hate everything. Except maybe you.”“Ah” Roman nodded in understanding. “Do you need anything? Heating pad? Patton’s cookies? The sweet release of death?”





	.

“Logan?” Roman walked into his room and flicked on the lights. “Are you okay? You’ve been in here a while.”

“Turn the lights back off.” A muffled voice came through the blankets on the bed. Roman sat down on the bed and peeled back the covers.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did someone say something, because I swear to go-”  
Roman stopped as soon as he saw the tears on Logan’s face. “Why are you crying?”

“My body hates me,” Logan groaned, rolling over. “And I hate everything. Except maybe you.”

“Ah” Roman nodded in understanding. “Do you need anything? Heating pad? Patton’s cookies? The sweet release of death?” 

Logan laughed at that last one and made grabby hands at him. “Sweatshirt, please.”

Roman smiled and got his red hoodie out of the closet. Logan immediately sat up and tugged it on over his binder. “Thanks, Ro.”

“How are you holding up?” Roman crawled under the covers with him.

“I feel like shit. My insides are self-destructing and my chest hurts.”

“How long has it been since you put on your binder?”

Logan sighed. “Too long, I just don’t want to take it off.”

“Sweetheart, you have to take it off,” Roman insisted and took off Logan’s glasses.

“I know,” Logan whispered sadly and lifted his arms. “Help me?” Roman laughed, tugging the sweatshirt over Logan’s head.

“You know I love you, right?” Roman whispered. “No matter what?”

“I love you too, Ro,” Logan snorted. “You say it to me every single day.”

“No, but I really mean it. You mean everything to me. You could murder me and I wouldn’t even be mad.”

“You should be. If I murder you, you should be very angry with me. Haunt the hell out of me.” Logan said, his face very serious before Roman laughed and Logan broke down too. “Don’t laugh, you dick! I’m being serious, make sure you want vengeance so you can haunt me. Otherwise, I couldn’t see you anymore!” Logan shoved him off of the bed. 

“Betrayed! By the love of my life!” Roman cried. “Such tragedy! How ever will I live on without my beautiful boyfriend by my side?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you nerd.” Logan laughed and rolled off the bed and onto Roman, who groaned. “Hey, Ro?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, me self projecting? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, i'm @zero-grams-trans-fat  
> maybe don't. no one really follows me anyway.


End file.
